Substitution
by melraemorgan
Summary: House begins to consider something he shouldn't... or should he? If he goes through with it what will the repercussions be? Wilson won't be happy, and he's pretty sure Cuddy will be pissed, maybe enough to fire him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a stand alone only because I made a huge mistake and accidentally merged two other stories, but I liked the banter in the scene and didn't want to lose it. So I decided to make a whole other story out of it… clever me (NOT). But, seriously, I did learn a good lesson, that the author Steve Barry tried to impart to the crowd at a writing conference I attended. Never work on more than one big story at a time! Or something to that effect…Or it could have been David Baldacci that said it, but I think it was Steve. Anyway, lesson learned, sort of.

PS. I have thought that house and Thirteen together would be totally hot, as evidenced by my little ficlet titled _This Is So Wrong. _Check it out but be forewarned MAJOR SMUT.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HOUSE M.D.

Remy couldn't believe she agreed to this… this "babysitting" House thing. Hell, she couldn't believe House agreed to this. Nonetheless, she found herself standing outside the door of Wilson's apartment with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She stood there for what felt like ten minutes, trying to work up the courage to knock on the door.

Remy was tough, but House had a way of getting under her skin, of finding the weakest point and exploiting it… She was feeling a bit fragile since her breakup with Eric, so didn't know if she was up for sparring with House. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock when the door flew open and she found House's impossibly blue eyes looked down at her, sizing her up, an unspoken challenge in them. She had gasped in surprise when he threw the door open, but now there was just silence… silence and his probing laser like stare. After what must have been only a few seconds …but, felt like an eternity…House smirked and said "Well Thirteen are we going to stand here and have a staring contest, or are you going to come in?"

She smiled and said, "Why not, I was winning?"

He almost laughed at that, it took him by surprise to hear her quip at him snarkily. House would never give away such a truth willingly, and he replied by pulling her in to the apartment getting the whole 'I am in charge here' point across, rather effectively.

After she was in the apartment, he sat down and ignored her, by watching some monster truck thing. She stood waiting for a while, and finally threw her bag down on the window seat .and plopped down next to House.

House could feel how close she was and was trying hard not to say something, he was fully aware she was trying to irritate him. Surprisingly, he found himself enjoying the company. They sat in a companionable, silence for about half an hour before Thirteen said, "I'm hungry, you got anything to eat?"

"Good idea woman! Get in there and make us some vittles!"

Thirteen fought back her laughter and acted indignant "Hey this is the twenty-first century, buddy! You can make the vittles!"

"Uhhh Hellooooo cripple here!" he whined flaunting his cane.

"Whatever! Do you think I forgot that amazing food you fed me?"

" I take the fifth!" House exclaimed. "Besides, with the wife in the hospital there's only MAN food!"

She couldn't help but laugh at House calling Wilson his wife. "Speaking of the wife… shouldn't we go visit the missus?"

"Yeah, she's probably hitting on ALL the nurses, we better get down there before some panties get peeled!"

"Good, we can eat on the way." Thirteen stood up to leave but House just sat there suddenly quiet.

"What?" she asked in mock impatience.

"Never mind, he's probably asleep anyway."

"Well how will you know if you don't go and see him? Duhhhh"

"I… Just forget it dammit!" he shouted.

Thirteen gave him a hard stare before she said "You are SUCH a hypocrite! I can't believe what a chicken you are! You poke and prod and goad everyone into doing shit they don't want to just because you think it's right, and YOU won't even go see your _best friend_ in the hospital!"She was on a roll now… " And another thing, how many times has Wilson bailed your ass out, or I don't know…restarted your heart? Gee, I wonder how he felt about that!" By the end of the rant she was red faced and panting.

House just looked at her like she had said "please, pass the salt."

They were having a staring showdown again.

Finally House said "Well what are you waiting for, get you enormous ass out of my way so we can go visit Wilson!"

And that was it, they rode to the hospital in silence, and Thirteen excused herself when they got to the room, she left him standing in the hall looking into Wilson's room… She shuddered as the sight brought back the memory of Wilson standing outside House's ICU room and not going in. That had been awful, to see Wilson just walk away with disdain, on his face. Despite all his insane, and childish behavior ,she liked House .Remy thought him brave; had seen him, on many occasions, be reckless with his own life in order to save a patient. However, when he risked not only life but his mind to try to save Amber… His gift that made him so special… that had turned him into a hero in her eyes, a stupid hero, but a hero nonetheless.

House stood there for a few moments the juxtaposition and irony not lost on him. He could see Wilson sleeping; he could just walk away… Just then Wilson opened his eyes; he must have sensed House's presence. There was a whole conversation, in the look they exchanged. Much like the one in the operating room, much like the one held in the ICU after Amber died. They had the shorthand of a fifteen-year friendship, to speed understanding along. Finally ,Wilson waved House in to his room and House complied.

"Hey." Wilson said

"Hey."House eased himself down into the recliner next to the bed.

"So…Thanks for being at the operation and the recovery room."

"No biggie."

"I know you didn't want to, but I appreciated it."

"You're welcome…" House said uncomfortably, and turned the tv on. "Oooh You have cable! You must know someone in power here! Like a department head , or a Dean of Medicine!"

Wilson let the "you're welcome" go; knowing House wouldn't take discussing his sudden politeness very well. " Was that Thirteen with you?" he asked curiously.

"Hey ,I thought you were asleep!"

"Nope, I was trying to see how long you would stand there in the hall, like you just lost your puppy!"

"Whoa! Getting your liver removed makes you snarky!"

"Well, I have been taught by the best." He smiled and batted his eyelashes at House.

House rolled his eyes "As IF, you can be taught… ANYTHING!"

"Back to the Thirteen thing… " Wilson persisted.

"Yeah , that was her…"

"I know this is probably really wrong, but DAMN, is that girl HOT!"

House's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Wow, giving away your liver makes you a dirty old man too!"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed…in fact I bet that's at least part of why she got the job on your team."

At that House waggled his eyebrows "Yeah, that, and the fact she goes both ways!"

They both burst out laughing. "We are such pigs!" Wilson said.

"Oink, Oink!" House snorted.

Wilson was laughing so hard it hurt, it pulled his stitches in nasty ways. "Oh stop, OWW! My stitches!"

House smile disappeared and concern replaced it. 'Idiot!' House admonished himself.

"Let me take a look to make sure you didn't pull any apart. We wouldn't want you to bleed out and make a mess."

"House, I am fine, seriously… sit down." It warmed his heart to see House cared but he also knew how fragile he was right now, and didn't want him to worry.

"Let me see Wilson!" House was already on the other side of the bed before Wilson could protest.

He lifted the gown and inspected the dressing it was clean and dry.

"See I told you!"Wilson grabbed the gown from him and quickly covered himself up.

House couldn't help but notice how embarrassed his friend was and proceeded to mock him

mercilessly. "Ooh nice abs…I may just turn gay at the sight of your _gorgeous body! "_

"As if you would want your junk hanging out for the entire world to see." Wilson whined.

"Why not? I am a god! They would be blessed to envisage my gargantuan manhood!"

Wilson cracked up again…"Seriously, OW, stop making me laugh…" they fell silent for a minute, until Wilson said curiously "Have you ...thought about it?"

"Thought about what?"

"You know… Thirteen…"

"Wilson ! What is this penchant you have for the hotties on my team? You are old enough to be her father for God's sake! "

"No I am not! An uncle maybe …"

"Wilson, stay away from Thirteen. She is vulnerable right now, and your notorious love 'em and leave 'em M.O. is not what she needs…" and then he said with a grin " Besides…I AM SO GOING TO TAP THAT!"

Wilson, was first shocked by House's paternalistic attitude, and then he was laughing hysterically again at the outrageous thing House had said to cover it.

"Dammit House! Owwww! You are killing me!" The laughter died on his lips, when he noticed Thirteen standing in the doorway of his room, holding two cups of coffee. "He…I mean, we…" Wilson stammered.

House said "She's standing behind me isn't she?" Wilson nodded. "Is she pissed?" Wilson shrugged.

"No she isn't pissed… But there is no way in hell, you 're gonna tap this, old man, it would probably kill you… you know, with your bad heart and all" Thirteen said in a sultry tone.

House turned around and gave her a quizzical look, his eyes scanned her body from top to bottom, she could almost feel them on her. "Oh trust me, I can handle it… but I doubt you could." He purred.

Wilson could not believe the exchange happening before his eyes. They were kidding right… "Is that coffee?" he said warily, in an effort to break the sexual tension and innuendo that the room was drowning in.

Thirteen turned and beamed a sixty-watt smile at Wilson "Yes it is. Would you like some?" She crossed the room to the bed and leaned in to give Wilson the coffee.

House snatched it from her hand before Wilson could take it.

"Some doctor you are! He just donated a lobe of his liver; he can't have coffee…restricted diet, duhhhh. But, I ,on the other hand, will be happy to drink it!" and he took a big gulp of the coffee… mildly surprised to find it was made exactly how he liked it, obviously ,she had made it for him to begin with.

Wilson pouted as House made a big deal over how "good" the coffee was, and Thirteen chuckled at the two's antics.

"Have a seat Remy." Wilson said "I would much rather look at you than him…" she took the recliner House had been sitting in earlier.

House didn't complain, his mind was elsewhere.

Wilson and Thirteen chatted about inane hospital gossip. He began to wonder if having Thirteen stay with him was such a good idea. There was certainly a sexual spark happening between them, which he hadn't noticed before. It was inappropriate and impossible, and he could lose his job over it…

However, the very male, very illogical, part of his brain said 'Thirteen's a big girl, and she knows what she's doing…' that thought sent his brain down paths parts of his body responded to, in ways he was not prepared for. 'What the hell am I thinking...'

"House? House? Hellooooooooooo House?" Wilson called.

"What? Oh yeah, just thinking about a paper I am writing for JAMA."

"Yeah, sure."Wilson deadpanned.

"Yes it's on the ethics of a doctor donating an organ to a patient!" House said sarcastically.

Wilson, gave him a look of irritation, House knew how to push his buttons expertly. "Give it a rest House. What's done is done, and I'd do it again. Just drop it."

House breathed a secret sigh of relief; he had successfully changed the mood and the topic in one try.

Thirteen decided she should make herself scarce and said to House "I'll wait for you in the conference room until you're ready to go." With that,she walked quickly out of the room before either man could protest.

Wilson's face twisted to a look of horror as he said "Oh my GOD House! You ARE sleeping with HER! Are you INSANE?" the words were out before he could stop them, there was no taking them back.

A look of hurt and anger flashed over House's countenance before he replied coldly "No to the first, and yes to the second." He turned on his cane and stalked out of the room, he didn't stop when he heard Wilson pleading.

"House, I'm sorry…Greg, I didn't mean it like that…please… come back."

Nevertheless, House's form disappeared around the corner, in stony silence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. This turning into something more comedic than I had originally envisioned. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HOUSE M.D.

As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I love hearing from you.

'Damn Wilson and his stupid mouth.'

He wasn't really _that_ hurt by him using the word "_insane"._ It just took him by surprise and admittedly, it hit him like a punch in the gut. But he wasn't really upset. _Was he?_

What Wilson said about Thirteen though, (_all_ of what he said) was food for thought. Yes, she was undeniably hot, yes, she was young, yes, she went both ways, yes, she was his fellow…yes he _wanted _sleep with her…

'Damn…', and yes, he could lose his job.

* * *

Thirteen had hurried away from Wilson's room feeling a slight flush of embarrassment, and a tingle where she shouldn't be feeling one…

'House? _Seriously?' _

It was absurd. Then why did she feel like she wanted to take him to the nearest supply closet? The way he had looked at her, and what he said had done it.

'He raked his eyes across me like they were his hands' she shivered thinking about it.

House had never looked at her that way before; in fact, she'd never seen him look at anyone that way before, not even Cuddy. The look was filled with wanton lust and it was sexy as hell.

Nevertheless, when he said "...trust me _I_ can handle it… but I doubt you could" she about threw him down right there. The combination of his eyes, the timbre of his voice and the power in his words made her legs quiver and she had to sit down when Wilson offered.

'Pull yourself together Remy; it's probably just a full moon.' She made it to the conference room in record time, thankful it was empty. She would have lost it if Eric had been there. She busied herself by cleaning the place up; as much as she tried to get them to clean the place up, they still left it for her to do. Cameron said it had been the same for her; she was starting to wonder if that was all she was here for. 'This is why I used to date women.' She policed the area and was and washing the dishes, and cleaning the sink when House finally came in.

* * *

House stood in the hall again watching her futz around cleaning and could see her muttering things under her breath. Her hair kept falling in her eyes whenever she bent over to pick something up, it was kind of cute the way she would keep tucking it behind her ear. 'Cute? What the hell? Where is this coming from?' Maybe because he was off the vicodin, things were working better…like his lust. "Damn" he whispered when she bent down to pick up a pen on the floor. He felt a rush of blood to his more southern regions. 'This is weird.' Why was it happening? Perhaps it was knowing she was staying with him, or it could be the way she said he wouldn't be able to "handle" having sex with her…God knows he loved a challenge. Whatever the reason, it was problematic. He didn't want to be like some teenager tenting his jeans every time she bent over. He reinforced his fortress and walked into the conference room.

* * *

"Let's get out of here already. I'm bored," he announced. She jumped a little when he spoke, not because he startled her but because the things his voice was doing to her.

"What happened?" she said in a slightly accusatory way.

"Nothing happened. I just want to leave, I'm tired." 'Crap, I sound like a whiny baby.'

She'd noticed his softer demeanor but decided not to push. Besides, it really wasn't any of her business.

"Yeah let's go." She was getting a little nervous thinking about the ride home, her truck had a bench seat, and he would be very close. 'Hadley get a hold of yourself' the tingle was becoming a problem.

* * *

They turned the lights out and headed out of the building. In the elevator, they stood as far apart as possible, neither one acknowledging the need to lessen their proximity to one another.

'I swear I can feel the pheromones coming off her.' House thought as he stared at the elevator buttons like they were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. He started naming tropical diseases in his head to calm the situation in his pants down. '_Dengue fever…carried by aedes aegypti mosquito, Malaria… carried by anopheles mosquito…'_ the elevator bounced landing on the first floor 'thank GOD' he thought.

* * *

'Damn he smells good… so manly. I wonder why I never noticed before how sexy he is? Doesn't matter… can't act on it. Can I?' the elevator doors whooshed open and she hurried out before he could accidentally brush up against her. This was going to be tricky.

They made it to the truck in record time, both of them silent. The ride to Wilson's was covered by the radio, but when they reached the apartment things got interesting again. House accidentally dropped his cane getting the keys from his pocket, Remy immediately bent down to get it and met him face to face on the way up, he had bend bending down to pick it up as well. Their faces were mere inches apart, his eyes bored into her, making her heart quicken. She waited for him to make a move, he didn't…all he did was utter a soft "Thanks…"

* * *

House dropped his cane as he was trying to open the door, he bent down to pick it up not realizing she had already gotten it. When their eyes met it was all he could do not to pull her into him and kiss her like she'd never been kissed before.

'_African Sleeping Sickness … caused by Trypanosoma brucei carried by the tse tse fly' _

Door open, he rushed in and went straight to the bathroom "Gotta see a man about a Horse!" He called to her.

'Damn.' He beat her to it. She had wanted to sit in there and calm herself down a bit, before she made a fool of herself. She headed to Wilson's room instead.

House was practically panting with the effort NOT kissing her caused. He was as horny as a satyr. 'What the fuck' he started to turn his logical mind to the problem. ' I have a gorgeous young woman staying with me, who just so happens to be my employee… What to do… Oh I know RUN the other way DUMBASS!' Still he could swear she was feeling it too. His reptilian brain said 'Hell yeah, she wants it. Go for it.' No, they couldn't because it could get really weird, which is why he supposed there were rules about this sort of thing. Calmer now he washed his hands for effect, and left the relative safety of the bathroom.

Stepping out into the hall and walking past Wilson's room, the door was slightly ajar and light was streaming out of it. It reminded him he needed to change Wilson's sheets for her. God knows what he got up to in there. He gathered fresh sheets from the hall closet, and strode into the room, only to find Thirteen standing there in just a pair white lace low cut panties that hugged her curvy hips in a way that was delicious. She turned around when she heard him gasp. Now he faced her gravity defying breasts… Things were going from, bad to worse.

Thirteen decided she was done for the day, so she began her nightly rituals. She got out her robe and her pajamas from the duffle bag, she got out her bathing kit, and she started taking off her clothes so she could shower, not realizing the door hadn't quite shut when she closed it. She was down to her panties about to put her robe on when he heard a sound that gave her goose bumps. She turned toward it without thinking, and found House's stunned face staring into hers.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment seemed to stretch out as if time was slowing down. There she was, naked, beautiful, young and perfect. House wanted her with a ferocity he didn't think was possible anymore.

He took a step forward, she didn't move.

Her cool eyes ablaze with lust, calling him to her. She took a step.

His blood was pounding in his ears, his breath quickened, he was about to take another step when a voice in his head 'STOP!' he froze. 'Damn you Jimmy the Cricket!' His portable Wilson was right he couldn't do this. He turned to walk away.

"Wait." Hadley said, her voice thick with desire. "I … come back, please."

House faced the door and asked "Do you have clothes on?"

"No. That's the point stupid." She teased.

He chuckled. "Yeah well, sorry no can do. Sorry about the whole seeing you naked thing."

He said this all while staring out into the hall, his back to the magnificent creature behind him. He began to leave again, When he felt her arms come around his waist, her breasts touching his back, her head on his shoulder blades. 'Fuck. Now what Jimmy?'

"Uhhh, listen Thirteen, this isn't a good idea. I am your boss, and old enough to be your father."

He tried to be nice about it no point in hurting her feelings more. Her hand brushed against the skin where his t-shirt had ridden up,and he almost attacked her for that. Instead, he fought his urge to throw her down on the bed and fuck her senseless. He grabbed the wandering appendage, and said more sternly.

"Stop. Now. This is NOT happening." Freed from her embrace he practically ran to his room and slammed the door.

'Shit!' She was primed and ready to go and it was a false start. She smiled amused with herself, and headed to bathroom, without her robe… she was going to torture him. If that didn't take his mind off of his trouble what would. 'This is going to be fun.'

He heard her out in the hall heading towards the bathroom. "Thank God." He whispered. Then he heard her call out in a sing song voice "I'm going to take a long hot bath, and masturbate thinking about you…"

'FUCK… She is EVIL.' He thought he heard her giggle. Now he had his own problem to deal with, but he wasn't about to do that with her here. He groaned 'I'm gonna have a bad case of blue balls'.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fair warning this is graphic…But I think I restrained myself just enough to keep it an R rating…I hope

Whatever you do…. don't forget to read and review.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HOUSE M.D.

The next morning House heard her in the kitchen, smelled the coffee brewing. He groaned, his morning wood was uncomfortable. 'I need a shower and to take care of this thing… shame really to put such an erection to waste… '

"DO not go there!!!!" Wilson's voice screamed in his head. He was beginning to think this was a new form of craziness only with auditory hallucinations instead.

He began the torturous exercise of getting out of bed, lifting his leg to the edge of the bed, then gingerly putting his foot on the floor… so far so good but the true test was when he took the first step. He grabbed his cane from its spot leaning against the nightstand, placed it firmly and leaned into the first step… "Son of a bitch!" He cried out as his knee buckled and he hit the floor.

Thirteen was walking around in a sexy red pair of satin and lace trimmed boy shorts, and nothing else. It was all part of her plan to drive House mad and possibly… seduce him. She had just finished making the coffee when she heard House cry out.

She found him lying on the floor with the biggest erection she'd ever seen, not only was he a genius he was hung like a mule. She couldn't take her eyes off of his impressive manhood , while she asked him "Are you all right?"

She walked in with her hair cascading down her shoulders, her pink nipples peeking out from her tousled mane, he found himself eye level with her panties, he could smell her perfume something spicy but feminine. He saw her staring at his cock, with appreciation, and he made a decision. He was fifty years old, and he was tired, tired of denying himself true companionship because he was afraid, of being ashamed and self conscious, it was time to do things differently to take a chance. He was going to live while he still had time.

"Yeah, but could you help me get up…" The double entendre hung there in the air neither one commenting.

Something changed in eyes as he looked at her, she saw a wolfish gleam that hadn't been there before, it made her shiver. The tingles were back with a vengeance. She reached her hand out to help him up.

"Here let me…" Suddenly she was shy her heart pounding , and her face flushed with desire, still she was apprehensive. But, as he slowly rose up brushing his long lean body up hers as he went, she trembled and any feeling of trepidation evaporated.

He looked down at her pulling her chin up with his finger, their eyes met and he reached his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her to him with a throaty growl.

She could feel his magnificent member hard up against her it enflamed her, she flushed with need.

"Look at me," he growled.

Her heart fluttered at his commanding tone. She obeyed, their eyes met and he said.

"Are you sure you want this? Because there's no going back once we do this, it can't be undone" he was kind but authoritative.

"Yes…"

He stared into her eyes as if he were searching her soul; she hoped he found it worthy.

He bent his head and kissed her gently, her soft lips yielding to him. Soon he was tasting her with his tongue, his hands everywhere exploring her with great technique. She heard a moan escape her, as his hands tangled in her hair and he kissed her with a heat that ignited her passion, deeper and deeper each kiss it was driving her crazy. Never had a man so totally possessed her with his touch. No one had.

He was panting with effort, he wanted this to go slowly, but there was no hope for that now. He was ablaze with want, he couldn't hold back any more.

"I am going to fuck you, so good and so hard that you will be screaming my name…"His voice was predatory and sent her over the edge

"Please… yes." Remy had never felt so womanly. As he lifted her up and lay her on the bed. He was amazingly strong. He removed his shirt, and then his pajama pants. He took her breath away , the juxtaposition of his scar and his leg, next to his Adonis like left leg was exquisite. And his cock was resplendent in its length and breadth. He was beautiful.

He read her face for revulsion, but found only wonder.

"Your, beautiful …"she whispered in awe of him.

That touched him, it nearly threw him, but the sight of her lying on his bed her hair fanned out around her like a mermaid in the sea, the look in her eyes that begged him to take her, kept him focused.

"So are you , but now Remy ,now is the time for hot dirty sex, in which I intend to make you utterly mine." He purred , but his words were confident. It sent a thrill up her spine. With that, he began a campaign of perfect torture, his mouth and hands everywhere, the feeling of his beard on her skin filled her with lust, she writhed in agony as he teased her mercilessly. He reached down and began to pull her panties down slowly , never taking his eyes off of hers. She was shaking in anticipation, and reached down to touch him, he pulled her arms above her head and said

" No…you just lie here, and let me do all the work."

She had been with countless women and her fair share of men but no one had ever used his mouth so well. He did things with his fingers and tongue she didn't know was possible, and the scratch of his beard on her inner thigh drove her mad.

She gasped… "Oh my God… House. "

He paused and said sternly looking up from his work "Greg. Not House. Say it" he demanded.

"Greeeeeeegggggggghhhhhh" she drawled in languorous abandon.

He soon had her panting so hard, she couldn't speak, wave after wave of pleasure crashed on her, building and building, until she exploded , shattered into thousands of pieces, all stamped with Greg House's name. Someone was screaming "Gregggggg Oh Goddddd Gregggggg" as her body convulsed in ecstasy. She finally was able to catch her breath, her heart thumping in time to the contractions.

"Remy…open your eyes." His voice was low and tremulous.

She looked up into his soulful eyes, as he stared into her intensely. She felt him grab her ass and pull her to him, meeting her with his cock. First, the tip slow, agonizingly slow, he was not only teasing her, but trying to hold back. She thrust her hips at him demandingly, and the sweet honeyed heat of her broke his resolve. He began pounding into her, claiming her body , she was so tight, so wet it was miraculous he lasted so long. He could feel her pleasure as he fucked her hard and fast, he couldn't hold back anymore, she kept calling out "Oh God , oh my god …fuck yes…."he pushed deep into her as she screamed his name and they came in a supernova, a fusion of ecstasy.

He lay on her stomach his arms around her, his brow damp with effort, she ran her long fingers over his short hair liking the way it felt in her hands, it was intimate and tender. Her touch answered a longing he didn't know was there. Something had changed. No longer was this just about lust or a good fuck, it was something new, something unexpected. Their silence was natural, easy. He turned his head and kissed her belly chastely. He wrapped himself around her possessively, she was his. There was no denying she belonged to him now, he had claimed her, mined her depths, made her his own. She never knew it could be like this, that she could surrender to someone and feel more powerful and free than ever before. Her heart was filled with him.

He held her closely afraid she would disappear. He had never felt so safe, so calm. He never wanted to leave the cocoon of this perfect moment. Forget about the age difference this was destiny, it was transcendent, it was written on the stars. It was pure and innocent they belonged here.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Be forewarned smut ahead. But there is a rhyme to my reason. I promise not many more scenes like this. Important plot device.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN HOUSE

House woke in Wilson's bed, his arms tangled around Remy. He looked down at her, she was already awake.

"Morning…" she said.

"Morning…" he replied. They fell into silence again.

After sometime, Greg said "Are you okay?"

He sounded so unsure… "I'm more than okay. You?"

He thought before speaking, not knowing if he should tell the truth. "Yeah, me too."

He sat up and turned so he could see her face. "What are we doing?"

She smiled; he was asking her what next. He was so sweet, why had she not seen it before.

"I don't know… but I like it."

'Good' "Really? … What do you like…exactly?" his tone was mischievous

She faced him her eyes holding his, and said with sincerity " Everything."

His heart caught in his throat. Her eyes had said it all, she didn't just like him for his skills in bed. This could be difficult. He decided he would divert her from that conclusion.

"Tell me …NOW, what it was you liked." He was commanding.

A thrill went up her spine as he claimed his authority." I liked when you put your hands on me… when you kissed me, when you fucked me." All this talk was getting her motor going again. It hadn't been long and already she wanted him to take her again.

'Oh God, she's killing me…' he thought as he felt himself getting hard. 'For God's sake I'm fifty not fifteen.'

She decided to take things into her own hands, and leapt up and straddled him, mindful of his leg…a grin on her face when she found him aroused. "Tell me what _you _like…"

'Fuck… I can't even think with her moving her hips like that…' " I uhhhh, like this a lot."

His hands spanned her waist and she leaned into him and whispered " Kiss me…"

He pulled her into him and they kissed passionately, for a long time…They broke to take a breath and she laughed when his cock was hard again, pushing against her. He moaned as her skin made contact.

"What have we here?" she asked coyly.

He looked at her hungrily…"Perhaps you should investigate?"

"I think I will…" She began sliding down him watching the leg, never taking her eyes off his. She now sat poised over his penis staring at him her mouth open…

'Oh my God, yesssss….' Her mouth descended upon the sensitive head, her tongue flicking the rim, sucking and pulling him deeper into her mouth, her small but strong hands stroking the shaft firmly. All the while she was watching him, enjoying his eyes half closed with pleasure. He was so unbelievably hard, and she was stoking a fire that he could not contain. It was too much… He wanted the control. His eyes flew open, as his cock jerked in that heading down the home stretch way. He said "Stop… Shhhhhhh….wait…."

'Oh my God I love the feel of him…he's so hard so big... his taste…' She looked up with a pout…

"Come here…NOW…" he growled and she obeyed. Her thigh brushing against his throbbing member… 'DAMN' he hissed as it sent shivers through him.

"Look at me… and listen."

She waited breathlessly to hear…

"I 'm going to turn you over… and I'm going to fuck you from behind….Does that sound good?"

"Oh Yessss please…"

"Turn around and show me that tight little bottom…" Damn he wasn't going to last long… But he knew this would have her shuddering and screaming again.

Carefully he maneuvered to his knee… his hands gripping her slim hips tightly. He reached down and stroked himself a few times for maximum hardness, and reached down to her clit, her back arching in response…

"Do it! Do It NOW!!!" Panting with desire and frustration.

"Do what ? What is it you'd like me to do Remy?" he asked gently teasing.

"I… I Oh please …please Greg…" She was trembling in anticipation.

He bent over and whispered… "Tell me… Tell me Remy." his hand never leaving her clit alone.

"Please….Oh God …Greg Please… Fuck me ….NOW" He backed away, removed his hands…left her there alone for several seconds…

"Why didn't you just say so?" Grabbed her hips and plunged in deeply with his steel cock. She saw stars he was so deep, he pistoned into her pounding her harder and harder sweat beading on his face, with the effort… "Oh Remy you feel so goooood….so fucking GOOD." He emphasized each word with a thrust.

The pressure was building within her, the orgasm she was on the threshold of, threatened to be cataclysmic…it would obliterate every other orgasm before it in intensity… She arched her back and pushed her hips into him, longing to have him deep inside her.

He couldn't believe how amazing this was, he was riding a tidal wave of sex and endorphins, she was so wet, so hot so tight … and in this position he could bury almost all of himself in her sweet honey pot. His thrust quickend, faster and faster, until he felt her coming … and then he pushed himself once more as hard and deep as he could and exploded with her…

He sat back nearly faint with pleasure, leaning against the head board trying to catch his breath… Remy turned over and looked at him her face aglow, her hair damp and a sheen of sweat glistening on her porcelain skin….

He had to stretch his leg out before the endorphins faded and he was unable to move.

"Come up here…" he patted the pillow next to him. She moved slowly her limbs seemed to be made of Jell-O. He then stretched his leg out enjoying not being able to feel the pain as much right now.

"Is it always like this?" she asked somewhat naively. Though they both knew, she had plenty of experience.

" No, it's not…" He couldn't believe that at the age of fifty he was on his second fuck of the day with a woman as young and beautiful as Remy. He was glad he decided to live a little… A smile lit up his face.

He was smiling…a real smile that went all the way to his eyes … the joy shone out from his azure orbs. It was the most beautiful thing she'd seen in a long time, and he shared it with her.

"What are you smiling about…?" she whispered afraid to break the spell.,

He beamed at her "I'm just thankful I didn't say no…"

She beamed back "ME TOO!" and they both laughed companionably. They fell into silence each with their own thoughts when Remy's stomach growled.

"What was that you said ? Hmmmmmm?" He teased.

"I am FREAKING Starving!!!!!" she said .

"Well then we can't have that now can we? You're going to need your strength." he winked knowingly

"Shall we go somewhere?" He asked her.

"Oh can we? How about Italian?"

"Ahhh pasta for the carbo loading, I like how you think …." He was only half teasing about that.

"Okay let me take a shower real quick…"

"I need one too…Maybe I should join you."

"My god you're insatiable!!!"

"Yes I am …but honestly it was to save time…"

"Tell you what you go first, and I'll clean up in here. Wilson's room reeks of sex!"

"Oh my GOD you're right, we never made it to my room…Come on we have to change these sheets and spray some febreze so the sex doesn't cling to things…" They started stripping the sheets off the bed.

Remy started laughing at House's frazzled concern over Wilson's room smelling of sex. "I'm sure he won't be able to tell…After all he's not coming home for a few days."

"You don't know Wilson, he has amazing olfactory powers."

"It's okay Greg, I 'll go put them in the washer, you get in the shower."

"Febreze. Don't forget the Febreze."

She found the washer and dryer off the kitchen and started the washer. Found the Febreze and sprayed it liberally around Wilson's room. She then went to keep Greg company in the shower, because she was getting cold walking around naked.

"Knock ,Knock…."

"Come in…"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, but no hanky panky lady! I swear that's all you care about… You only want me for my body!!!" He sing songed.

She pulled open the curtain, and stepped in the steam was wonderful. He just stared at her; it had been seven or more years since he shared a post coital shower. He wondered if he was dreaming. She never turned away from his stare; she kept her eyes locked with his then stepped up and took the soapy washcloth from him and started washing him gently, slowly. She washed all of him; she lingered on his penis and his balls… 'Oh my god…she's a witch' his cock began resurrecting… she smiled and said

"Turn around so I can scrub your back." She didn't just scrub she massaged his shoulders and neck his upper arms, he was melting into a pool of relaxed calm.

"Now let me touch the leg…" He was apprehensive…a question in his eyes. Nevertheless, he nodded yes.

"Shhh it's all right I won't hurt you…" her hand caressed his thigh, and lightly brushed his scar…he moaned he didn't think it was possible for his mangled limb to give him pleasure. But in her hands it did.

She stood back up, and kissed him gently… He was in another world; this had to be a dream.

"Look at me Greg" she was on her tiptoes. He locked his eyes with hers; something passed between them, a sensation of connectedness.

"You are beautiful, Greg. All of you, not just your mind, not just your body. But you, everything that you are is beautiful… and I want is to experience that beauty, I want to feel your hands on me , and have you stare into my soul while you take me utterly… I don't know what this is…but it is rare and unexpected and I want it."

He saw the truth in her eyes, this was no ordinary event, they had both had plenty of meaningless sex, this …thing between them was unique. Whatever it was he didn't want to screw it up.

"Yeah, okay…we can try."

She smiled like the cat who ate the canary. "Good. Now get the hell out of my shower!"

He laughed, and stepped carefully onto the bathmat and wrapped a towel around himself grabbed his cane and left to get dressed.

'What am I doing' she thought as she washed her hair. 'This is dangerous, you could get hurt. He could get hurt.' She didn't care, this felt more right than anything she'd ever done. So she decided that life was precious and she couldn't live it scared anymore, and she was going to embrace this… Him.

They didn't go to Italian the line was too long, they went for Mexican instead. He surprised her by ordering in fluent Spanish. He was a man of many talents.

Remy had no patience with women who didn't eat it annoyed the hell out of her because she enjoyed food and loved to eat.

He watched her eating it was fascinating; she ate with abandon savoring each bite, pleasure on her face. He hadn't seen a woman eat like this ever.

"What ?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You fascinate me."

She laughed "I do?"

"Yes."

"How do I fascinate you?"

"You like to eat. I mean you really like it."

"Should I be insulted by that comment?"

"No. I think it's great. I think it shows you are honest, and comfortable with who you are."

"Yeah, I know I hate women who won't eat. I usually won't even sleep with them."

He felt a twinge picturing her with a woman, in charge. "So what the dinner is an audition?"

"Yeah, and if she is too skinny and won't eat, unless she's really really hot, I go home alone."

It occurred to him there were certain advantages to dating a reformed lesbian/ bi woman, she could actually understand the male perspective…some of the time.

"I think I love you…" he chuckled. Only it didn't come out as much of a joke, it sounded too true.

She looked at him for a long time … " We'll have to find out… together." She wasn't laughing.

He nodded.

They sat in silence, she never needed to fill the pauses with inane chatter, she didn't mind the quiet.

He finally broke the silence. "I don't want to be a killjoy but any thoughts as to how this is going to work?"

Actually, she had been asking herself that same question. "Nope, but I'm open to suggestions."

'I can't believe she is so calm.' ' Well there are some logistical difficulties."

"What do you mean?"

"Set aside the fact we work together and with your old boyfriend, but how are we going to …be together, I mean where?"

He was right because the answer to this question would be the foundations for all the rest. Fortunately, she had given it some thought. "We could use your apartment…"

Brilliant. "Okay that works; what about being around each other at work? Are we going to hide this?"

Remy thought about that too. "I don't know how I can be around you and not be thinking of what you just did to me in the supply closet."

He shuddered picturing fucking her in the supply closet… " Yeah me either."

"What about Cuddy?"

"Oh she'll probably be pissed and a little jealous, but she'll get over it."

"You don't think she'll freak because of our age difference, because I'm your fellow?"

"Oh yeah I know she will. But it will pass."

"What about Foreman?"

"It's going to kill him."

"How about Wilson?"

"Oh you know he'll moralize and give me a hard time, say I'm taking advantage of your age, and

vulnerability."

"It's the other way around. I'm going to take full advantage of your vulnerability …"

"Really? What vulnerability is that ?" he leaned in closer to her.

She took his hand and held it in the middle of the table, stroking it with her thumb. "You know your inability to say no to having sex…with me."

"Oh yeah, you're right. I am definitely vulnerable there." He got back to the subject.

"So we're agreed, this promises to be a nightmare at work but a dream in the bedroom…. Is it worth it?"

She smiled at his question, how insecure he seemed compared to the masterful demanding lover he was. "Yes, Greg it is completely worth it."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay there is a lot of romance in this I hadn't expected it to take this turn. Never fear some major drama coming up…I promise delicious angstyness on the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HOUSE M.D.

Please read and review…it's the least you can do.

They found themselves back at Wilson's apartment, in an easy silence. House began to wonder what they could possibly have in common besides medicine, and sex…

"Let's watch a movie …" Remy said breaking his reverie.

A movie, that was a good idea, it would give him a chance to see just how compatible they really were. After all taste in movies and music are key in any relationship… He smiled and said

"Sounds great what do you want to watch?"

Remy walked over to the impressive collection of movies and began looking…It was strange there were a lot of chick flicks and arty foreign films, she was getting discouraged when she happened upon a box set of the Die Hard movies she smiled 'Perfect, I can't stand that girly crap…' She pulled the first Die Hard out and walked to the DVD player.

House was studying her as if he was an anthropologist observing a just discovered tribe somewhere in Borneo. He couldn't see what movie she had picked it was driving him crazy. He watched her put the disc in and push play.

Remy walked back to the couch and wondered for a moment where to sit… 'Fuck it, he's fifty, and I'm dying, I'll sit where I want.' She sat down just as the FBI warning was disappearing. She sat next to him, leaned against his shoulder, and cuddled up to him like long time lovers.

House saw the slight hesitation and the brief conversation with herself about where she was going to sit. He found himself holding his breath for a moment until she climbed on the couch curled her feet up under her and snuggled him. It felt so good to have a woman, anyone, touch him in such an affectionate way, he felt tears threaten to spill out of his eyes. 'Dammit Nolan, I leak like a sieve these days thanks to you.' Just then, the movie started and he grinned so hard and big he thought his face would split…

"Die Hard? You picked Die Hard?..."

"Yeah I love it. It's one of my favorite movies; I could watch it over and over."

"You know that thing I said before…"

"What?..."

"You know the … I love you thing?"

"Yeahhhh….What about it?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Ummm …This…" and he bent down and kissed her forehead.

That threw her, and she felt a pang in her chest at the tenderness of it.

They stared at each other and she got up on her knees pulled his face toward hers, and kissed him on the forehead… then the eyelids…the cheeks… and finally a gentle brush on his lips. She saw his eyes swell with unshed tears, and she refused to turn away she leaned her forehead on his and said…

"Before we fall in love… we need to talk. Not just about logistics, but reality. I don't want to hurt you, you've been hurt enough for several lifetimes. "

He sighed, and said "I guess we're not watching Die Hard…"

She smiled and paused the movie.

"This part sucks but we have to do it… Something is happening here…something I have never felt before.

I don't want to screw it up. It feels too right and so magical, it feels meant to be. But… I am dying, and it

won't be pleasant, it will take a long time, and it will be ugly… and I don't know if it's right to do that to

you… I don't know if I can watch you, watch me die."

He listened to her and thought about every angle. It scared the hell out of him the way this felt, the way it happened so fast… And she was right, she was dying, and it would be horrible and watching someone die like that is torture, especially someone you love. Nevertheless, he wasn't young, or healthy, either. The reality was he could die soon… too. They were quite a pair.

"Okay, all that is true. But I am a broken down old man, so there's always a chance I will die before you.

Are you ready for that? … If we do _fall in love_ it will be worth all the pain later for the joy now." With

that he tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. He kissed away the salty tears falling from her eyes.

"Shhh… it's okay. It's going to be okay. This is good Remy. We are good. I am just as surprised as you are,

and I know all the reasons for not doing this… Yet this is the most connected, most real thing I have ever

felt. I am at a place in my life where I am not going to run away from love because of things that might

hurt me or be hard. I haven't had much love in my life, I didn't think I deserved it… But now…now I'm

willing to try… to believe."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with yearning and desperation the sweetness of it nearly breaking her heart.

He took her by the hand and stood up pulling her with him, his other hand on his cane and whispered

"Come here…"

This time when they made love, it was slow and tender. He poured love into every caress, every kiss. And when they both came they were holding on to each other with fierce longing… every doubt floated away, and left them … sure.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's an update. There will be a few more scenes similar to this laying the ground work for massive amounts of drama ahead. If you've been reading my other fics you can see I groove on the angsty delisciousness of drama.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HOUSE M.D.

The next morning was Monday two days before Wilson came home from the hospital. House and Thirteen had spent a weekend in suspended animation, time stood still and they were marooned on a desert island of intimacy and discovery. Things progressed rapidly, romantically in their cocoon of lust and burgeoning love. Today would be the test; today they began to face the real world, the world of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Where he was her boss, she was dying and impossibly young. Where the very thought of them having anything let alone a true love was ludicrous. Needless to say, they were both feeling nervous about the day ahead.

"So … "She said looking up into his face as he kissed her … They had just had more amazing sex, and each were reluctant to have it end.

"Don't worry Remy…It will be fine. We don't have to tell. But if we did, I'd tell them to get over it or fuck off."

"Greg, I'm not so sure I can hide the glow you put on my face, and the sway in my hips."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to…I want to watch you and think about touching you, think about everything I'm going to do to you when I get you alone." For effect, he bent down and sucked her nipple into his mouth she gasped in pleasure.

"You are insatiable… "

"You make me that way."

"So if someone guesses?"

"Then I will push you up against the wall and kiss you till you faint… you know to erase all doubt."

She groaned as the picture filled her mind and produced a tingle that would need attending to if he kept it up. "You're killing me…"

"Oh yeah? Hmmmm What, you don't like the thought of me kissing you at work?"

She shivered…"Actually I seem to like it… A LOT!"

"Oooh really? Then perhaps I should help you with that?"

"Greg we have to go to work… besides Wilson is probably wondering where you are."

"You are such a meanie…" He pouted like the little boy he was at times.

She kissed him all the while her eyes open .She liked to show him what she was feeling so he couldn't doubt. "Greg , I… these past two days have been amazing… I "

He kissed her long and so deep, she couldn't keep her eyes open, she was beginning to swoon. When he relented and she got her breath back he said "Shhh…we don't need words…" His eyes stared into her with heartfelt sincerity.

"Okay…Now would you please get off of me before we start something you have to finish? Unlike you I enjoy being at work on time. You know my boss is a total jerk." She teased.

He laughed… "Okay, but you have to make the coffee when we get there; I'm going to check on Wilson."

The rest of the morning was spent in a flurry of activity, and they were out the door and on the way to work in record time.

Remy, sat in the car thinking about the wondrous turn of events her life had taken. She didn't know she wanted a man, let alone a fifty year old _manly man_, let alone her boss. However, it was now clear to her that, that it was exactly what she wanted…needed. Her heart quickened at the thought of this fragile, mystical thing between them might end. It was crazy; Remy Hadley doesn't fall in love. Well she didn't use to. Eric was great, but she never felt with him what she feels with Greg. If it didn't feel so right, so god damn good, she would be scared. However, all she feels is …wonderful.

House was in his own world as well. He thought about how insane this was to the jaundiced eye, and all the hell he could get for being with her. Then he remembered what it was like to be with her to touch her, to be quiet with her, and every doubt faded away. He tried to look at the situation logically, and the best conclusion he could reach was that it would be highly illogical of him to turn down a chance at happiness. After all isn't that what he told Nolan, was his goal… "I want to be happy."

They parted ways in the elevator, after a clandestine kiss Remy got off and walked to the diagnostics department, and House left to see Wilson.

House did everything he could to tamp down his mood but there was no hope in it. He knew he was happy and that Wilson would notice. He knew Wilson would grill him like a steak to find out why. He decided he didn't care.

"Good Morning Wilson!" He said cheerfully as he entered his room.

Wilson looked up from his dismal hospital breakfast to see House practically beaming at him. He furrowed his brow in that Wilsoninan way and asked House "What have you done? Are you on something?..."

House decided even Wilson's constant faithlessness couldn't burst the bubble he was in. "Hmmmm I'm not sure how to answer that. Why don't you guess?"

Wilson eyed him suspiciously, and House just smiled a genuinely content smile. A thought began forming… "You had sex!!!!"

"A gentleman never tells…" He winked an exaggerated wink at him.

"Cut it out House I know you did! You're practically a walking billboard for post coital bliss right now."

"Can't fool you can I?"

"Who ? Not a …working girl was it?"

A shadow of bitterness and hurt flashed across face.

"Why Wilson? Because I am so hideous no one else would want me?"

'Dammit'

"No House …I'm sorry. Why don't you sit and you can tell me about it, I really want to know."

Warily House said " You might not like it."

"What? Why?" completely intrigued.

" Well you might have an opinion in which case you will beat me relentlessly with it until I cave. Just need to let you know whatever you say I am not going to quit seeing this person."

Wilson started to have an idea… 'No…There's no way. Right?'

"Okay, I guess I 'll just listen, and try not to pass judgment."

"Yeah right… Anyway, the deal is the thing that's going on …well it sort of feels…amazing…umm you know. It feel so right." House was looking at the floor somewhat sheepishly.

"Are you…_blushing?_"

House's face darkened "Just forget it! You always tell me to open up to you and when I do you give me crap about it." He pounded his cane down for emphasis and stood to leave.

'Oh hell…' "House, wait. I'm sorry, you're right. Please come back, I really want to know." Wilson pleaded.

House turned around reluctantly and said, "You promise not to freak out or yell at me?"

'What the hell?' "Yeah I promise…now just sit down."

House sighed… 'Here goes..' " Well, something happened. Something I wasn't expecting... I think I could be in love."

Wilson stared at him in astonishment. He knew he had to be careful or he would crush this moment and House may never share with him again.

"Okay…that's great." He said quietly.

"Anyway, some people might have a problem with it, so I'm not sure about telling you."

'Uh Oh.' "I promise to hear you out… and try to be open minded." 'Is he talking about Cuddy? …Is he gay?'

House puffed out his cheeks with a sigh " Here goes… I think I am in love with Remy."

'Remy?....who is …' "Thirteen!? You think you love Thirteen?"

House was ready to flee again.

"Wait. House just give me a minute… So tell me when did this happen?"

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but it just sort of happened. When it did, it turned out to be kind of …amazing."

"…"

"Well?"

"I don't know what to say. I am happy for you but I can't help but be worried too."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you mind me asking how this happened?"

House thought about it for a minute…" I can give you the highlights but not the details."

'He must be serious.' " Okay, great."

"You know how I was a little freaked about you doing this liver thing … Well Cuddy said I had to stay with someone as per the agreement Nolan and she set up. Originally, she recommended Chase but I put the kibosh on that due to his being kind of a drunk these days, then she said Thirteen would be perfect because she had broken up with Foreman and needed a place to stay anyway. I wasn't happy about the whole babysitting thing to begin with, but then to stick me with a girl …well you know. So Thirteen came over the other day to "babysit"me, and she started yelling at me for being a chicken not to come see you, so we did."

"Oh, and then what?"

" Well something sparked in your room. You know when we were teasing. "

"Yeah, I did pick up on it."

"I don't know if it's the being off vicodin or the antidepressants, but suddenly I feel like I'm in college again… in certain ways if you know what I mean , and Thirteen …well let's just say she was giving me hell.

But I told her no, that there was no way it was going to happen… she thought it was funny at first… suffice to say one thing lead to another… like four times.

I know it sounds stupid Wilson and _insane ,_but I am fifty years old and have no one but you. And Cuddy… You know. I decided to take a chance, and at the least have hot sex with a beautiful woman, it turns out it is something more, and she feels the same. I am trying as hard as hell not to run away, not to be suspicious of her motives, or kill this with logic. I feel something I thought I would never feel again, and for once I am going to let myself trust, and let myself be loved… be happy."

Wilson looked at him with a mixture of awe and tenderness. How long had he waited for his friend to feel things again, to take a chance? He wasn't about to screw it up.

"House, that is _wonderful;_ I am so happy for you. Have you told Nolan?"

"Why? Do you think it's not a good thing?"

"No, I think he'll think it's a great thing."

House smiled a tiny smile and his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Just don't make a big deal out of this…this me sharing thing or it will never happen again."

"I won't I promise. … House?"

"What?"

Wilson grinned at him "Thanks for sharing!"

House laughed " That's it. One time, no more or else!"

"Okay."

"Listen Wilson, don't tell _anyone…. _especially Cuddy."

"I won't… but you know how this place is, she'll find out eventually."

"Yeah, but not yet okay? I don't want anything to mess this up."

House stood to go . "I'll see you at lunch; I'm going to call Nolan from the roof."

"Okay House, see you at lunch. Tell Darryl I said hi." House walked out leaving James with his thoughts…

'Wow…that was …amazing… ' and Wilson turned over to take a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay . Here's an update.

Disclaimer: I do not own HOUSE M.D.

Read, Review, Whatever

House made his way to the roof managing to avoid anyone he knew, he was looking forward to telling Nolan about Remy and him. It was a cold clear day, it had snowed the during the night and the scars of progress were blanketed in drifts of frozen purity. It was mystical, the sunlight so bright, and bouncing off the rounded hills of white made him blink, but House found the beauty around him something he couldn't take his eyes off. It was as if he hadn't seen the world for a very long time as if he were waking from a tomb. It was his own resurrection. He filled his lungs with the frigid dry air, picked up his phone and called Nolan.

"This is Dr. Nolan."

"Uhhh Hi" He was suddenly nervous as a schoolboy.

"Greg? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Is everything alright?"

"Well, yeah things are great." Why was he so hesitant?

"Really? Great hunh. Care to expound on that?"

"See I met someone. Well not met exactly, I already knew her, but now…"

"Now what?" Nolan was intrigued and sat down.

"It's someone I work with, and there could be some backlash."

"Is it Lisa?" He sounded too hopeful.

"No dammit it's not Lisa! Why does everyone assume it's Lisa? She doesn't want me and she's fucked with my head enough, like I would after Lucas."

_Oops. I touched a very raw nerve._ "You are right Greg I shouldn't have assumed anything, and I am so glad to hear that you see what a problem that relationship has been for you, and that you deserve better."

House calmed down. _Shit it's cold out here._ "Okay."

"Well?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you now."

"Why is that ?"

"Because right now only me this person and Wilson know, and it feels…good that no one knows."

"Is that because you want to keep it private or is it something else?"

"It's that, and the fact when people find out they are going to freak out and give us a hard time. Some people will be especially _upset ._"

"Look Greg why don't you make this easier on the both of us and tell me."

Should he tell Nolan? He came up here to do just that , but now he felt scared to reveal the treasure he'd found, lest anyone tarnish it.

"Greg?"

"I'm thinking dammit!" He was cold and tired and feeling confused, all this made for a pissed off House.

"Okay, I'm just going to tell you like I did Wilson."_What do I say? Dating? Fucking? In love? "_ I am seeing Remy Hadley." He waited for Nolan's response his teeth and fists clenched for the anticipated battle.

"Remy Hadley? You mean your fellow? Thirteen?" _How the hell am I supposed to respond to this?_

"Yes. Any questions?"

_Hell yes there were questions! "_ How did this come about?"

"It just sort of happened. It started as flirting and went straight to fucking, and somewhere along the way it became…"

"It became what?" Darryl Nolan was literally on the edge of his seat.

"It became something different. Something… special." _God I sound like such a sap._

_Wow this is big! _"That's great Greg. I am happy for you."

"Don't you want to tell me how stupid it is? How wrong it is?"

_Yes I do. But Will I._ "No Greg I don't. I would be the worst kind of hypocrite if I told you that. After all I am the one who has been encouraging you to open up and to let people in."

_Good. _He felt a huge weight lifted off of him, and his light mood returned.

"Do you want to tell me more?"

"Sort of." He could feel himself blushing. _Idiot._

"Go ahead."

"First of all I wasn't expecting this, hell I wasn't even looking for it. When it happened I thought it was a Dear Forum story come to life, but something changed. One minute we were two horny people having amazing sex, the next we were…"

"You were what?"

"As sappy and crazy it sounds, we just clicked. It was the damnedest thing really. For a second I thought I might be hallucinating. I mean she is so beautiful and young, and perfect. Why would she want a misanthropic old bastard like me? It just isn't logical."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"Yes, she does, weird hunh?" He said it with an air of wonder and disbelief.

_Incredible! This is the man I knew was beneath all of that armor. God I hope this works out because he'll never recover if it doesn't._

"I think this is great news Greg. I am so pleased you have opened your heart to someone, I know it's a big step for you. As for the issues you will encounter we need to talk about that face to face. For now why don't you keep it private until you both feel it's the right time?"

"Yeah okay, thanks Nolan."

"You're welcome Greg. I'll see you Saturday."

"Bye Nolan."

"Goodbye Greg."

_That wasn't so bad._

He stood there thinking over everything Nolan had said. The psychiatrist tried to hide his shock but House could tell. Still he hadn't freaked or condemned him, and that made House feel better.

_It's freezing out here, and at some point I should probably do some work._ He sighed and turned to leave, looking over his shoulder at the dazzling snowdrifts bedecking the campus, he didn't want to leave. As he turned back around he over compensated and it caused him to lose his balance, his cane slid on the icy roof and he was falling. There was no way to stop the fall he could only hope that he wouldn't be injured too much.

He hit the ground with much more force than he expected, he felt something snap in his arm and wrist as he tried to catch himself with his hands. His legs hit with a heavy thud and his head exploded with the pain from his bad leg. _Oh fuck that hurts!_ After lying there a few minutes trying to catch his breath and work up the courage to try to get up, he put his cane out beside him and pushed himself slowly up gasping with pain as his bruised thighs and scraped knees protested the move. It was his arm that filled him with agony and he took great care not to bump it. He was finally upright again, and he began to walk as slowly as possible. What originally was several feet and a short walk to the door had become a trek, his breathing was labored as the pain he was experiencing was causing his body to rebel. He could feel the sheen of sweat on his face and the wooziness of his head, his broken arm was sending him into shock. _I have to get the hell off this roof, and soon._ He made a few torturous sliding steps forward, the fear of falling gripping his throat. _God I am an old man._ He was making progress, the door was much closer than it had been, this helped him focus on the getting out of there and not the pain.

_Just a few more feet and I'm home free._

Unfortunately as careful as he was being he couldn't see the ice patch he placed his cane on. The cane slid out in front of him along with his leg, and he landed on his back and head. _Well that's me fucked ._ He felt tears of frustration begin to slide down the sides of his face and into his ears. His head was pounding, he felt it bounce when he fell. His arm was a living creature made of pain that tormented him with the slightest movement. So he reached up with his good hand to feel his head. He wasn't pleased to see blood on his fingers but he wasn't surprised either._ Probably a minor concussion, I'll just get my bearings and get out of here._ As he tried to sit back up his vision became fuzzy and his body felt like lead. He was unconscious in seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am determined to finish these stories before the end of the school year.

Disclaimer: House? Own? Not me….WAHHHHHHHHH!

Please review or I will cry, all over you … in your dreams…or will it be your nightmare? Dun dun duuuuuuuun….Muahhhaaaaahaaaaa!

* * *

Remy Could hardly contain the buoyancy of her heart, she smiled as she made the coffee, and humming along her lips was a blues song Greg had played for her.

She didn't see the quizzical look Chase gave her as he noticed this new Remy Hadley, as beautiful as she was he always considered her somewhat cold. It was irritating to see such unabashed joy when your life is falling apart, when you were utterly miserable.

_Why is she so damn happy? I mean she's broken up with her boyfriend, she nearly lost her job, and she is dying! What is that good? What can make a person who has every right to be miserable be filled with joy? I am pretty sure it's not religious experience… Then it must be…love! But who? I know it's not Foreman he already has a new girlfriend. This is driving me crazy._

The other fellows couldn't help but notice the normally stoic Thirteen was ebullient. The stared at her and she wandered around cleaning up, and grabbing charts, as if the rest of the team weren't even there.

_The staring is starting to get creepy. These guys are never going to let it go, until I give them something…_

"Will you three quit staring at me? We have to get these charts done before the review. Now let's get to work!"

They looked a little sheepish, but Foreman couldn't let it go.

"Who is it?" His tone had a hint of anger in it.

"What? Who is what?"

"_Who are you fucking_?" Now his voice went up as his anger tightened his vocal chords.

Taub and Chase looked at each other and started to leave, as juicy as this was they didn't want to be in the line of fire.

"SIT!" Her expression left them no wiggle room, and they sat.

_Oh God how I want to tell him, just to see the look on his smug face!_

She chose valor and used discretion. With a sweet and genuine smile, she replied to his outburst.

"Whoever they, I assure you they make me happier than _you_ ever could."

The temperature dropped twenty degrees, her words were icy barbs aimed at Foreman. However, Taub and Chase, were taking on shrapnel, they were collateral damage. If a black man with the beautiful deep pigment of Foreman, could pale with her words, then her other colleagues learned the lesson to never cross Remy… or date her.

Foreman got up wordlessly and left. The awkward silence of the moment hung in the air, until Thirteen stood up and said, "Okay now that's out of the way let's see if we can get some work done."

She acted as if it was nothing to destroy Foreman, and truthfully, it was.

* * *

As the drama in the conference room unfolded, Greg was lying on the roof. His pea coat was great but even the sturdy wool couldn't ward off the ice and patches of snow where Greg's too still body lay. His face was pale and his lips purple, he was breathing, but only just. He needed someone to miss him, to save him, because right now, he was dying.

* * *

Wilson sat in his room contemplating the news House had just given him. He had to admit he was feeling jealous. Jealous of House for finding love with a beautiful young woman, and jealous of Thirteen because she was the one who broke through all his defenses to House's soul. Wilson was angry; he discovered he didn't relish thought of having to share his best friend with anyone. Everyone knew Wilson had exclusive friend rights to House.

_This is how he must have felt when I was with Amber. It sucks. I can't imagine how this is going to work… House is happy, the happiest he's been in years and all I can think about is how him being happy means I am out of job, that I am alone… God I am a selfish prick._

Wilson felt a lone tear escape and run down his face. He wiped it away and turned over, his back to the door he cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

Cuddy walked in to the diagnostics department pissed off, as usual.

"Where the hell is House? He was supposed to be in the clinic two hours ago. The clinic is full of flu patients, we need everyone available working. Since you do not have a case I expect all of you downstairs in ten minutes!"

The team minus Foreman, gave a collective sigh and started trudge down to the clinic.

"By the way where is House?" Taub asked.

"I think he's with Wilson."

"Well his room is on the way we'll fetch him and Cuddy will quit screeching." Chase's tone was playful but it had an edge of truth in it.

They were at Wilson's room in a matter of minutes and found him just waking up from a nap.

"Hey Wilson sorry to bother you but do you know where House is?"

Wilson looked at Remy with a knowing look, mixed with sadness and anger. She knew that he knew.

"He was here about two hours ago. He left to make a phone call on the r—Oh crap, get your asses to the roof I'm calling a rescue team."

Remy's face blanched and she suddenly felt weak in the knees. It was the second time today Greg had done that two her, one from desire and lust, the other from scaring her. She enjoyed the first reason, but found the second terrifying in all its implications.

Taub and Chase were already out the door before Wilson could finish dialing. But Remy was immobile, her face pale, her hands and legs trembling.

_Oh my God she does love him!_

The realization made him flush with shame over his petty jealousy.

"Remy? Are you okay?" There was a nod an indiscernible.

"Why don't you sit down? Good now I'm going to see what's happening with Greg, I want you to stay here. I promise I will update you on everything when I know something. I know you want to be with him but you're in shock, and you don't want to have to deal with the reaction of you and House being a couple during this."

Again she answered with a dazed nod.

Wilson sighed, and shuffled out into the hall. He called a nurse over.

"Dr. Wilson? Should you be out of bed?"

"I'm fine Kim, I need to take care of something. Could you please check on Dr. Hadley for me. She's not feeling well."

"Oh the poor thing… Of course I'll take care of her."

Wilson bestowed upon her his super special Boy Wonder smile and said, "Thanks so much Kim I really appreciate it."

The young nurse shivered at the smile and the grateful words. Those dimples made her melt.

"No worries Dr. Wilson." He couldn't hear her he was already in the hall headed for the stairwell.


End file.
